Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Season 1 *Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess *Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin *Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King *Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Re-upload) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (UK Version) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) (Made by Tonygoldwing) Season 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Hercules *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Enchanted *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Thomas, Twilgiht Sparkle and The Return of Jafar *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog Season 3 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio Season 4 *Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (UK Version) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winx Club: the Secret of the Lost Kingdom *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Muppets (2011) *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame Season 5 *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Thumbelina *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Last Unicorn TV Series *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles To be made by Stuingtion *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The Prince Of Egypt *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster (part 1) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (part 2) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars (part 3) * Spin-off Series *Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail *Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas' Sing Along Songs Adventures Pooh's Adventures *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery - the Movie (US Version) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails - The Movie (UK Version) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue - The Special (UK Version) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels - the Movie (UK Version) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery - the Movie (UK Version) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway - the Movie (UK Version) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: CGI TV Series (TV Series) *Pooh's Adventures of Michael Jackson: Thriller (music video) *Pooh's Adventures of Tex Avery: Who Killed Who? (shrot film) *Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland *Winnie the Pooh meets Cool McCool (TV Series) *Pooh's Adventures of Cars *Pooh's Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight (short film) *Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2 *Pooh's Adventures of A Muppet Family Christmas *Winnie the Pooh and Madeline: Lost in Paris *Winnie the Pooh Meets Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly *Pooh's Adventures of The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends Live on Stage: Thomas Saves the Day Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy *James *Toby *Emily *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Luke *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Spike (MLP) *Gordon *Henry *Edward *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Heckle and Jeckle *Charlie (Thomas and Friends) (Season 3) *Sophie (Mamma Mia) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia) *Sky (Mamma Mia) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia) *Hiro (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan) *Paxton (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic) *Cool McCool (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic) *Shining Armor (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella) *Princess Cadence (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella) *Rosie (Season 3) (after Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone) *Victor (Thomas and Friends) (Season 3) (after Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone) *Kevin (Thomas and Friends) (Season 3) (after Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone) *Stanley (Thomas and Friends) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.) The Rough Gang *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic) *The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic) Category:Freddieholc